In automobiles, vans and other vehicles, it is awkward to carry a baby for any distance. In particular, infants in the age range of about three to nine months are able to crawl, but not quite able to stand, and are subject to some risk unless otherwise held or placed in some type of infant seat. There is no particular problem on a short trip; however, on a long trip, the patience of the travelers is sorely tested as the infant becomes more active. An extremely active infant needs a place to crawl without excessive confinement as provided by an infant seat.
Many people travel with young infants and toddlers placed in the back seat of an automobile. They try, using luggage, blankets and other materials, to pad the floor area so that a crawl space is defined on the back seat. While this is more or less successful, it poses some problems in terms of safety. An alternate solution is to position and unfold a portable crib in the back seat area. This, too, has its problems. Generally speaking, a crib is a permanent fixture of significant cost in comparison with the present invention and, more importantly, is a more rigid structure with some degree of risk entailed in its use.
The present invention is a travel crib of an entirely different construction. It provides a softer and more resilient surface than a folding wooden frame crib. Moreover, it is more convenient to handle and carry in the folded state in comparison with baskets made of a metal framework with canvas sides and bottom. The present invention thus provides a relatively safe crib of relatively inexpensive construction which, after usage, can easily be discarded. The crib can be used at motels, in motor homes and at the homes of friends and relatives without cribs. The crib is large enough for a child up to the age of two.